Effervescence
by AoiHane
Summary: Ikebukuro est serein, plongé dans le calme... Les deux fauteurs de troubles se retrouvent à l'écart. Que naîtra-t-il de cette rencontre ? –Shizaya, slash


**Titre : **Effervescence

**Auteur :** AoiHane

**Disclaimer : **Durarara! ne m'appartient toujours pas, hélas... (Même si je veux bien Iza-nii pour le v- lui faire un calin~ - _... Éloigne-toi de moi. - _Roh, Aaron, toi au moins, fais pas ton timide !)

**Rating :** T (Mais bon, il se passe pas grand chose, donc bon...

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slash (Honnêtement, c'est parce que je savais pas quoi mettre d'autre... Mais, comme le dit si bien Amanera : "_C'est pas un viol, donc c'est de la romance ! CQFD !_"... Logique imparable en effet...)

**Pairing :** Shizaya

**Note :** Bon... Voilà mon humble participation pour ce Shizaya Day ! Quand j'ai vu la date d'aujourd'hui, j'ai sauté au plafond...  
Sinon, Izaya est complètement OOC (_C'est parce que tu sais pas le jouer._ - Je sais très bien jouer les psychopathe en manque, t'en fait pas mon biquet, tu vas y avoir droit un de ces jours... - _*gloups*_) mais bon vous commencez à en avoir l'habitude... Bref, ce texte est un peu vieux aussi, et écrit aux alentours de deux heures du matin - ce qui explique mes légères déviances... Oui, je ressors des vieilleries ! J'en suis pas forcément fière, mais ça me fait plaisir... J'espère donc qu'il aura le mérite de vous divertir quelque peu ! (Ce serait con, quand même, autrement...)

Bon Shizaya Day ~

* * *

« Effervescence »

La nuit était tombée depuis de longues heures, et les ombres continuaient à prendre d'assaut les recoins de la ville de Tokyo, qui pourtant brillait de tous ses feux. Les nombreux gangs en peuplant les rues se tapissaient dans chaque interstice, ou bien marchaient fièrement dans la rue, exhibant avec délice leurs habits désignant le groupe auquel ils appartenaient. Ils se toisaient avec défiance, menaçant de leurs yeux de braise quiconque oserait s'approcher d'eux. De toute manière, qui en avait envie ? Personne. Ils étaient dangereux, et personnes ne souhaitait croiser leur route, de peur d'être pris dans l'une de leurs infernales batailles tournant la plupart du temps en pugilat à grande échelle. Néanmoins, cette nuit, à Ikebukuro, les avenues étaient sereines, et ce fut dans une atmosphère agréable que les derniers passants purent rentrer chez eux, suite à l'une ou l'autre beuverie à laquelle ils avaient participé.

Dans un appartement de la sixième avenue, cachés aux yeux des autres habitants de la ville, deux hommes se faisaient une fois de plus face. Pas l'un de ces faces à faces sanglants et passablement bruyants que tous avaient l'habitude d'observer, avec un zeste d'adrénaline se glissant dans leurs veines, mais un face à face silencieux, embarrassé, où aucun d'eux ne souhaitait dire le premier mot. Ils se tenaient là, assis l'un devant l'autre, plongés dans une pénombre angoissante qui menaçait à tout instant d'engloutir les considérations particulières des adultes, attendant un signe, un mot, ne fut-ce qu'un son afin de justifier leur emportement passé. Leurs respirations étaient toutes deux sifflantes, haletantes, et leurs peaux brûlaient encore de leurs embrassades.

L'un, un grand gaillard bien bâti et aux larges épaules, le torse et les bras musclés sans pour autant en paraître énormes, possédait des cheveux en bataille d'une blondeur factice ainsi que deux yeux terreux, parcourus de légères nuances dorées et émeraudes. Son visage aux traits durs avait laissé place pour la première fois à une expression perdue, ébréchant la façade de colère qu'il avait érigé tout autour de lui depuis des années, sans même s'en rendre compte. Ses membres tremblaient encore, et ses lèvres rougies par leurs baisers fougueux lui faisaient presque mal. Avec une certaine appréhension, il glissa ses yeux dans ceux, rougeoyants, de son pire ennemi. Plus petit que lui d'une dizaine – voire une quinzaine – de centimètres, il était son cadet d'une année, et s'étaient tous deux rencontrés lors de leur première année au lycée. Depuis ce temps-là, le noiraud et le blond étaient connus pour détruire la moitié de la ville à chacune de leur dispute, puisque le fléau avait tendance à taper sur les nerfs du plus âgé, qui, lui, possédait la force monstrueuse d'Hercule.

Shizuo Heiwajima contre Izaya Orihara. La bête contre l'insecte nuisible. C'était ainsi qu'il les voyaient. L'un dépassant tout de par sa brusquerie et sa force brute, l'autre détruisant la moindre parcelle d'humanité qu'il rencontrait en chacune de ses proies, les obligeant lentement à se détruire eux-même. Longtemps, Shizuo s'était demandé qui d'entre eux était réellement le monstre de l'histoire. Peut-être l'étaient-ils tous deux ?

Izaya.

Cette ordure lui avait-elle une fois de plus joué un mauvais tour, l'entraînant dans ses jeux décadents sans même lui en demander la permission ? Bien entendu, il voyait mal Izaya le faire, et c'était bien pour cette raison qu'il le détestait. Ou plutôt, cela faisait partie des raisons le faisant haïr le vermisseau. Cet air suffisant qu'il arborait toujours, sa voix langoureuse et fraîche, ses sourires de tombeur moqueur, la nonchalance de ses gestes, leur fluidité. Il le haïssait pour ce qu'il était, autant que ce qu'il présentait à la face du monde. Parce qu'il détestait aussi ses faux airs inquiets, ses entourloupes mesquines ; et, par dessus tout, la manière qu'il avait de vouloir contrôler le monde entier comme un simple jeu d'échec.

Mais là, une chose clochait. Ses yeux d'ordinaires malicieux ne brillaient pas, ses lèvres étaient résolument closes, comme si il refusait de croire en ces geignements qu'il avait poussé quelques minutes auparavant, son dos raide comme un piquet, et ses joues encore plus pâles que d'ordinaire. Son visage était fermé, mais laissait entrevoir comme en arrière-plan ses pensées : du dégoût en bande passante, de la colère, probablement contre le monde entier, une résignation qui ne souhaitait pas s'accrocher, de l'angoisse qui perçait, et, surtout, cet air de chien perdu qui perdurait sur ses traits. L'incompréhension minait son éclat, le rendait aussi vulnérable qu'une poupée de porcelaine. Et c'était bien ceci qui faisait comprendre à Shizuo que le brun n'avait pas fait de leur coucherie une vilaine plaisanterie.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, ils attendaient dans le silence oppressant de la nuit, tentant de faire taire leurs souffles erratiques. Aucun d'eux n'avait bougé depuis presque dix minutes, se contentant de se regarder en chien de faïence, l'air d'intimer à l'autre de parler le premier. Le blond se lança finalement, peu certain du résultat.

- Tu...

- Fermes-la.

Les deux mots avaient claqués comme un fouet, refroidissant un peu plus l'atmosphère tendue de la pièce. Shizuo, soudainement les nerfs à vif, eut envie de l'empoigner et de le lancer contre le mur. Mais, probablement pour la dignité de son appartement ou bien à la vue de l'air rageur de son compatriote, il laissa rapidement tomber cette idée, se contentant de fixer d'un œil incrédule les yeux à demi humides de l'homme en face de lui.

- Tu... M'as humilié, cracha finalement Izaya à voix basse, serrant dans son poing – son poing ô combien minuscule ! – le drap les recouvrant à moitié.

Il leva un sourcil. D'accord, ils avaient... Non, non, non, il ne pouvait même pas dire ça, c'était tellement horrible d'y penser ! Il comprenait pourquoi le fléau semblait embarrassé – pour ne pas dire complètement hors de lui – à l'idée de s'être fait prendre par la personne qu'il appréciait le moins – haïssait le plus – dans un appartement qui n'était pas le sien. Et, le pire, certainement, n'était pas qu'ils aient été deux hommes. Non. Probablement était-ce le fait d'être Shizuo et Izaya qui posait tant de problème dans leur esprit. Rien que de s'imaginer une telle chose, l'un épris de l'autre, le blond se sentait envahi d'un profond sentiment de dégoût.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la personne qui le toisait en cet instant ne pouvait être l'asticot. Il était bien trop fier, bien trop _lui_ pour ne serait-ce que penser à réagir de cette manière, et encore moins avoir l'air aussi adorable dans la naïveté effrayée dont il faisait preuve à l'instant. N'avait-il pas pour habitude d'être maître de lui-même en toute circonstance ?

L'Heiwajima se reprit. Izaya restait Izaya, peu importait ses yeux larmoyants et son air de vierge effarouchée... Venant justement de perdre sa virginité. Cruelle vie.

Il se passa une main sur le visage, ne sachant que dire. Un « désolé » ne lui serait d'aucune aide – il se ferait égorger sur le champ – et la possibilité de le jeter dehors lui traversa l'esprit. Mais, une fois de plus, il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se produire ce soir-là pour qu'ils en soient arrivés au lit. Des paroles, course-poursuite, retour d'insultes, quelques cris... Et un baiser, débuté dans une ruelle sombre et sans issue. Des caresses, d'autres baisers, plus de caresses... Non, mais, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui avait déconné aujourd'hui ? Tout était comme à leur habitude, rien n'avait changé, mais ils s'étaient tout de même sauté dessus comme des bêtes sauvages. Tous les deux. Même lui. Même Izaya. Ensemble.

- Ne me fous pas tout sur le dos, vermine ! rétorqua Shizuo au brun, qui s'activait à chercher du regard ses vêtements éparpillés dans la chambre. Tu es aussi responsable que moi, alors ne viens pas me chialer dans les bras.

Un regard glacial le fit taire.

- Tu m'as fait _mal_.

Lui, qui lui avouait avoir eu mal ? Définitivement, le monde ne tournait plus rond.

- Tu voulais que ça rentre par où, sérieusement ? C'est sûr que ça n'allait pas-...

- T'es vraiment un protozoaire, Heiwajima.

Les yeux dudit Heiwajima s'écarquillèrent d'au moins cinq millimètres. Soit un truc n'allait pas – il l'avait appelé par son nom de famille, ou bien il rêvait éveillé ? –, soit il n'imaginait pas des choses en croyant qu'il avait l'air sacrément blessé – dans son égo, dans son égo... – et que donc ce n'était vraiment pas normal non plus. Devait-il appeler Shinra, là, tout de suite ? C'était peut-être une nouvelle forme assez grave d'une maladie jusque-là inconnue !

- Sérieusement, c'est quoi le problème ? soupira le blond, soudainement exaspéré.

Izaya se leva, avant de lamentablement se laisser retomber en position assise sur le lit, se retenant de pousser un gémissement empreint de douleur.

- Tu fais chier...

Probablement plus dans le but de l'attraper à la gorge par la suite, l'aîné posa une main sur l'épaule nue d'Izaya, qui sursauta violemment. Il s'éloigna prestement du corps lourd à ses côtés, le cœur battant et les membres légèrement tremblants.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que je te fais peur ?

Un air hautain pris place sur le visage tendu du plus petit, qui se tassait tant bien que mal au bord du lit.

- Jamais de la vie.

- Je me disais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Il poussa un soupir en constatant que le colosse se levait afin de ramasser ses propres habits, détournant le regard lorsqu'il passa – nu – devant lui. Le froissement du tissus que l'on jetait à nouveau au sol hérissa les courts cheveux se trouvant sur sa nuque, et il retint sa respiration en sentant un poids peser juste à côté de lui. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers le bruit, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Shizuo. Et, dans la pénombre toujours aussi pesante de l'endroit, il se mit à détailler l'erreur de la nature. Le cyclone qui n'aurait jamais dû exister dans sa vie.

Rapidement, le visage glissa sous la pulpe de ses doigts, embrassant de tout son être cette peau tirée, et dont la température commençait furtivement à remonter. Leurs deux fronts se rencontrèrent, leurs torses se collèrent ; et, dans la même cadence effrénée, leurs cœurs cognaient contre le corps de l'autre.

Ils ne s'aimaient pas ; ils cherchaient simplement une chaleur semblable à nulle autre, comme un feu se consumant de lui-même dans leurs poitrines.

Et, lorsque le soleil se leva sur Ikebukuro, les flammes de leurs baisers et la moiteur de leurs ébats n'avaient toujours pas disparu.

* * *

Bon, bah voilà... *tousse*

Y a pas grand chose à dire, à part que je suis en train de faire mon baluchon pour me barrer tranquillement sans risquer de me faire égorger par un vermisseau en colère... *fuis*

Merci d'avoir lu, mes chers amis o/ (_Go te pendre._ - Mais... T.T)


End file.
